<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jingle Balls by 14CookiesGone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601661">Jingle Balls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/14CookiesGone/pseuds/14CookiesGone'>14CookiesGone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Modern AU, Porn with Feelings, Sibling friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:53:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/14CookiesGone/pseuds/14CookiesGone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hypnos comes up with what can only be described as the greatest double prank of all time, and drags Zagreus along with him. Christmas jumper day will never be the same again, all thanks to a deer onesie, festive underwear, and a secret jingly surprise that has the added bonus of getting on Thanatos' nerves all day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hypnos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Rating is for chapter 2, where Zagreus finally discovers the source of the jingling, and puts it to good use</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hypnos was good at planning. Christmas jumper day had been set to go ahead where he worked, and the wheels had immediately started turning in his head. Working with his brother Thanatos had a lot of benefits, but the most notable was the fact that he was able to get away with basically anything. Admittedly, what he had in mind might be pushing it, but that was the job of brothers everywhere. He set about ordering what he needed to pull off what he was going to call “The Greatest Double Prank of All Time.” Once the order had gone through, all he needed to do then was wait.</p><p>Zagreus, meanwhile, was suspicious. Hypnos could tell by the look on his face when packages started arriving before hastily being hidden away. Normally, Hypnos shared his purchases with Zagreus, the excitement too much to contain. However, it was close enough to Christmas that he could get away with pretending that they were presents. It technically wasn’t a lie considering that Zagreus would need to unwrap him to find at least one of them, but Hypnos didn’t want to leave anything to chance. So the packages were squirrelled away from prying eyes until the day in which they were needed.</p><p>“Babe,” Hypnos called, standing on the landing and leaning over the banister so that he had any hope of Zagreus hearing him on the floor below.</p><p>“Yeah?” came the distant response, and Hypnos gauged where Zagreus was in the house from the volume of the reply.</p><p>“Don’t come upstairs for a bit, I’m going to start sorting some Christmas things out and I don’t want you to ruin the surprise.” </p><p>A faint laugh echoed up from below. “I won’t! And it’s not like these dishes will clean themselves anyway. Let me know when you’re finished and we can pick a movie on Netflix?”</p><p>“Sure thing,” Hypnos replied, and retreated back into their bedroom before getting the packages out from under his side of the bed, laying them on the duvet before opening the first one. He hadn’t looked in them before now, conscious that Zagreus might find them early, but he also knew he needed to check that everything was going to work for his plan to unfold. </p><p>There were two parts to Hypnos’ plan. The first was to cause as much mischief to Thanatos as he could while they were at work. Thanatos had a thing about sounds he could hear but not see, and Christmas was the time for jingle bells. Originally, Hypnos was only going to sew some bells onto his underwear, but along the way in his browsing, he had found an item so perfectly suited to both stages of his plan that he couldn’t resist. As he undid the wrapping and allowed the item inside to fall into his hand, Hypnos had his first doubt about how he was going to cope with it. The cool metal in his hand was both familiar and not. When he turned it over, the little bells attached to the base jingled, making him smile. They weren’t loud, and under a layer of fabric and the chatter of people in a store, they would barely be discernible. But Hypnos would know they were there, and in the quiet moments, he knew that Thanatos would too. Setting it aside, Hypnos reached for the second, larger, package - the second part of his plan. He was pretty sure he could get away with it, as he had double and triple checked the wording of the email that he had received. </p><p>
  <em> Dear staff, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This year, we are once again participating in Christmas jumper day, in order to raise money for Save The Children. We ask that you wear a festive jumper, or failing that, some kind of festive attire as we are aware that not everyone will own such a garment.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The event will take place on December 11th, and we request that you make a small donation upon clocking in. There will be a collection box on the counter, and we encourage you to tell customers about the event.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> All other name tags, aprons, and other store identifiable items will need to be worn over your festive clothing of choice, to make you identifiable to customers in the event they need assistance.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Your cooperation in this event is much appreciated. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Regards, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Management </em>
</p><p>Based on the wording of that email, and that wording alone, Hypnos decided that as long as he wore his name tag, he could wear a onesie in-store. The idea that he could get away with wearing pyjamas all day while working was something that appealed greatly to him, and was something that he knew would wind Thanatos up no end. Unwrapping the onesie, he shook out the fabric and looked at it. It was a lot larger than he had anticipated, and as he pulled it on, the fabric hung loosely on him.</p><p>“<em> Oh my gods,” </em>he breathed, zipping up the front and turning to look at his reflection in the full length mirror at the end of the bed. There was little to no shape to the garment, but the additional fabric made it feel all the more cosy, as if he could wrap the swathes around himself as he would a blanket. He ran his hands over the soft fabric of the sleeves, feeling the fleece material move under his touch. It was perfect. All the outfit needed now was the final festive touch... and he had the perfect thing. He was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of approaching footsteps on the stairs.</p><p>“Hypnos?” Zagreus called out, and Hypnos jumped.</p><p>“Don’t come in!” Hypnos squeaked back in response, scrambling around for something to cover himself with in case Zagreus did decide to open the door.</p><p>“I’m not going to!” The words floated on a laugh, and Hypnos relaxed his shoulders. “I was just letting you know I’m about to start up Netflix if you’re nearly done?” </p><p>Unzipping himself and stepping out of the onesie, he hastily folded it, putting it back in the outer packaging and shoving it back under the bed. “I’ll be there in a second!” Zagreus’ footsteps retreated, and Hypnos felt his heart start to slow down again. Luckily he didn’t have to hide things from Zagreus too much longer, because he was beginning to worry that the stress of trying not to be found out would kill him. His heart wasn’t used to the pressure. </p><p>***</p><p>When the morning of Christmas Jumper Day finally came, the day that Hypnos was due to pull off his best prank to date, he set his alarm to wake him before Zagreus usually rose. He managed to slip out of bed quietly without waking the other man, much as he loathed to leave his partner asleep without him. He headed out of their bedroom towards the bathroom, picking up the bag that he had prepared the night before, just so that he wouldn’t have to disturb Zagreus rummaging around underneath the bed for the outfit. He didn’t like the fact that he had to get up so much earlier than his usual, but he needed to be basically out of the door before Zagreus woke up, so that he could keep his surprise as long as possible. Once in the bathroom, he took the worlds quickest and quietest shower, and while he was drying off, he rummaged around in the medicine cabinet for the spare bottle of lube he knew they kept in there in case of bathroom related “emergencies”. He considered this to be one, and poured some of it out onto his fingers. He worked himself open quickly and efficiently, biting his lip to stop himself from making any noise. Once he considered himself ready, he poured a generous helping onto his new toy, and steeled himself before inserting it, allowing himself  to adjust to the sensation before making any effort to clean up. Once he felt settled, he cleaned his hands quickly, and slipped into his festive underwear that he had also bought for the occasion. He hadn’t originally planned for them to be festive, but he had seen them while browsing the shops on one of his lunch breaks and had been unable to resist. He finished drying himself and hastily dressed, shoving the lube into his work bag for reapplication throughout the day if he needed it. </p><p>Hypnos quickly finished the rest of his morning routine, and loaded up the coffee maker for Zagreus so that all he had to do was push the button when he woke up. It was usually something that Zagreus did for him, and it felt nice to return the favour. When it was almost time for Zagreus’ alarm to go off, Hypnos wrote a note making up something about Than asking him to go in early for stock taking, before sticking it to the coffee machine, and making his way quietly out of the house. He knew that he was going to be at least an hour early for his shift, but he was hoping to be able to catch a short nap in the break room before he officially started. Sometimes it was nice being a key-holder to the shop. It meant that he wouldn’t have to wait for Thanatos to arrive and promptly put him to work before he was supposed to. </p><p>Unfortunately for Hypnos, the world was seemingly against him. Despite the fact he was so early for his shift, Thanatos was already in the building, and Hypnos watched in disbelief as his brother flitted about the store, turning on all the various Christmas lights that decorated the display cases.</p><p>“What are you doing here so early?” Thanatos had asked him, while Hypnos stood with his mouth almost hanging open in shock. “And what are you wearing?” </p><p>Shaking his head, Hypnos began to unwrap the scarf from his neck. “Email said I only had to wear my name tag and apron, they never specified regular trousers.” </p><p>Thanatos rolled his eyes and returned to the remaining strings of lights that needed turning on. “You didn’t answer my other question.” Hypnos ignored him in favour of heading into the break room like he had originally planned, and flicking the kettle on so that he could make himself the cup of coffee he had forgone at home. “Hypnos! Don’t ignore me! Did you and Zagreus get into an argument?” Thanatos had followed Hypnos through to the back. </p><p>“Of course not!” Hypnos replied, grabbing his mug from where he had left it on the drying rack the day before and proceeding to start preparing his drink while he waited for the kettle to boil. “Why on earth would you assume that?”</p><p>“Because seeing you here before your shift starts happens even less than actual hell freezing over. So what happened?”</p><p>“Nothing happened, Than. Gods, you never take an interest in my comings and goings, can’t we go back to that?” The kettle finished boiling as he spoke, obviously it hadn’t been long since Thanatos had last boiled it. “I’m here, I’m early, so what?”</p><p>Thanatos held up his hands in surrender, returning his attention back to what Hypnos was wearing now that the coat had been unzipped. “Are you wearing what I think you’re wearing?”</p><p>Hypnos grinned at his brother, slipping his coat off his shoulders to give the full effect. “Yeah, isn’t it great? It came up a little bigger than I originally intended, but actually I think I prefer this more. I can’t wait to be able to wear this around the house once Zag sees me like this later.”</p><p>“Well that explains why you’re here so early then.” </p><p>Hypnos stopped in his tracks, turning to face his brother. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“You want this to be a surprise for Zag, of course,” Thanatos replied, chuckling and shaking his head. “Why didn’t you just tell me that?” </p><p>Hypnos opened and closed his mouth a couple of times silently. He didn’t know why the fact that Thanatos had caught on so quickly surprised him; his brother was usually very observant and tended to pick up on things. He just hoped that the second part of his plan would go unnoticed for at least a little while, so it had a longer period of time to drive his brother insane. Instead of waiting for a response, Thanatos headed back out into the front of the store, leaving Hypnos to finish making his coffee, and to contemplate whether or not he was going to attempt to take the nap he so desperately wanted to.</p><p>***</p><p>Hypnos had barely had time to think once the shop had opened. The steady flow of customers through the door meant that products needed re-stocking almost as soon as he had finished the last checks, and Thanatos was working the register like a man on a mission in order to keep the customers moving. They worked better like that – with Hypnos on the shop floor ready to assist with any questions directed his way while he was restocking. He needed to be kept busy and on his feet; if he sat behind the register like Thanatos did, there was every chance that he would doze off if there was ever a lull. This had only happened a few times in the past before Thanatos had banished him to working the main floor. Hypnos didn’t really mind - he liked the fact that he was able to greet people and offer them advice, and though sometimes it was a little unwarranted, nobody had ever outright told him not to, so he continued to do it.</p><p>It was later in the afternoon before Thanatos said anything about Hypnos’ secret second part of his plan.</p><p>“Hypnos?” He raised his head at Thanatos’ questioning tone. “Hypnos, are you jingling?” Thanatos was squinting at him across the store. </p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Hypnos replied with a grin, stretching up to put a few bottles on the top shelf. “You must be hearing things. How do you know it’s me and not somebody else in here?”</p><p>“Of course I know it’s you. In case you hadn’t noticed, there is nobody else in the store right now,” Thanatos said, narrowing his eyes at his brother, before pointing the scissors he was holding at him accusingly. “Also your reply sounded too much like a denial for you not to be up to something.” Hypnos grinned wider, before attempting to wrestle his expression into something more neutral. “I don’t know what you’re doing, and by the look on your face I don’t <em> want </em> to know what you’re doing, but don’t let it affect your work.”</p><p>“What could I possibly be up to?” Hypnos tried to keep his face in the mask of innocence he had just arranged it in, which wasn’t easy with Thanatos glaring at him. </p><p>“I’m not sure,” Thanatos responded warily. “But I know you. I’ve seen that mischievous look on your face too often. Just please, I’m asking you to keep me out of it.”</p><p>Hypnos smiled wider once more. “Oh, but Than, you’re already playing your part in it! At least, that is to say if I were up to something you would be.” Hypnos turned away from his brother and continued to stack the shelf he had been working on, his mind not really on the task any longer. Thanatos wasn’t a complete idiot, and Hypnos knew that any further slips of the tongue might end up ruining the surprise he had for Zagreus later. If questioned further, he was just going to have to say it was all about the onesie. </p><p>By the time the final customer had left for the day, Hypnos had had enough of Thanatos’ eyes on the back of his head. His brother had been on his case ever since the discussion about the bells, and Hypnos was only a few choice remarks from telling his brother exactly where they were coming from. He bit his tongue, knowing that it was probably the fact that he had been on edge from the plug since he took his break and re-applied the lube. He had known it wasn’t long until he got to go home, and the anticipation had stirred a little of the desire in his gut. Luckily he had been able to hide it, considering the sheer amount of spare fabric his onesie had, but the sensation was bubbling under the surface. Hypnos whizzed around the store turning off all the display lights and the locking up while Thanatos closed the register and balanced the till. He was waiting by the door, bouncing on the balls of his feet when his brother looked across to him.</p><p>“You don’t have to wait for me, Hypnos, I can see that you’ve got much better places to be than here,” Thanatos said, waving a hand in his direction. “I’ll only be another few minutes, I’ll be fine.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Hypnos replied, though he already had one hand on the door ready to make his hasty exit. “I can wait if you want.”</p><p>“No,” Thanatos said quickly. “Tell Zagreus I say hello.”</p><p>“I won't!” Hypnos called over his shoulder as he exited the store, the door swooshing shut on any reply that his brother may have said. Digging his phone out of his coat pocket, he sent off a quick text to Zagreus.</p><p><b>[Text to: Zaggy &lt;3]</b> Finally free from Than! Home in a few &lt;3</p><p>It didn’t take long for the phone to go off in his hand in response.</p><p><b>[Text from: Zaggy &lt;3] </b> <em> See you soon x </em></p><p>Hypnos smiled, slipping his phone back into his coat pocket and hitching his bag up on his shoulders. He couldn’t wait to get home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Opening the door to the house he shared with Zagreus, Hypnos was greeted by a blast of warmth as he stepped over the threshold. He was glad that Zagreus was home, having finished work for the Christmas break; it meant that the house was always heated nicely when he got back. Hypnos didn’t know what it was, but Zagreus loved having the temperature cranked up, and he wasn’t really complaining. He usually ran a little cold, so he liked the feeling of being cosy. He could feel eyes upon him as he stripped out of his shoes, hat and coat, and looked over his shoulder to see Zagreus watching him in vague disbelief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was work?” Zagreus asked casually, and though he hadn’t mentioned it, by the look on his face Hypnos knew that Zagreus was dying to ask him about the outfit. He just wanted to see how long it would take until he broke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, y’know. Customers coming out my ass and then Than on my case for more than half of the afternoon. Pretty much the usual,” Hypnos replied, brushing past Zagreus in the doorway, kissing his cheek briefly before making a beeline towards his blanket nest on the corner sofa. “The Christmas rush can officially bite me. I can’t wait for this week to be over and it’s only Tuesday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zagreus followed Hypnos to the seat, but rather than joining him, he leant over the back of it and started massaging Hypnos’ shoulders, digging skilful fingers into the ever present knots at the top of his spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can imagine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hypnos hummed noncommittally, shutting his eyes and enjoying the feeling of Zagreus’ warm hands working his muscles through the material of the onesie. “Hmm. That feels wonderful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zagreus continued the movements a few times more, and Hypnos could feel the tension leaving his shoulders, before Zagreus bent down and placed a kiss on top of Hypnos’ white curls. “I gotta ask, is this new?” He fingered the material of the onesie, and Hypnos looked up to meet his mismatched eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s great, isn’t it?” he replied, beaming, “I’ve never been so comfortable at work before today. I’m thinking of asking Than if he’ll let me wear a plain black one after Christmas. Only trouble is I think I’d want to spend more time in the break room than actually working.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What made you decide to wear it in the first place?” Zagreus moved away from massaging Hypnos, who mourned the loss of the touch. “Not that I expected anything different from you. I swear, if it’s cosy, you own it! And I know that includes my hoodies.” The words were accusing but amused, and Hypnos could feel himself blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It started off as I needed something festive for Christmas jumper day,” Hypnos admitted, now watching Zagreus who was aimlessly walking about the room in the pretense of straightening things up. “And then I decided that it’s also the perfect wrapping for your early present.” It amused Hypnos that Zagreus never settled for long when he was not working, always needing to be on the move, or working on something. He was used to it, but it did mean that sometimes it made conversations difficult when Zagreus would drift aimlessly from room to room. Luckily this time he at least remained within earshot, which is exactly where Hypnos needed him to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Hypnos could see that Zagreus’ interest was piqued, though he continued to move about the room, feigning disinterest as he stacked the magazines on the coffee table. “And what present would that be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, of course!” Hypnos said, sitting up and pushing the blankets off his lap. He watched Zagreus’ eyes follow the movement. Standing up, he crossed the room to Zagreus and wrapped his arms around his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zagreus raised an eyebrow, though he did settle his hands at Hypnos’ hips. “An early present you say?” Zagreus mused, raising one of his hands to play with the zip under Hypnos’ chin. “I wonder what could be inside such a delightful little gift to me.” His tone was lilting, teasing, and he tugged on the zipper slowly, revealing only a few inches of the pale skin of Hypnos’ chest, before he stopped undressing him in favour of exploring the exposed area with his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe if you worked a little faster you’d find out,” Hypnos replied breathily, his hands threading through the short hairs at the nape of Zagreus’ neck and tugging. Rather than being spurred on by the words which was Hypnos’ intended result, Zagreus seemed to slow down, his lips barely ghosting across the skin. Hypnos shivered at the sensation, tilting his head to one side to allow Zagreus better access. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what if I didn’t want to go any faster?” Zagreus asked, dragging the zip down a little more, but still entirely too slow for Hypnos’ liking. Zagreus followed the movement of his hand with his lips, dropping down to his knees when it became too uncomfortable an angle to remain standing. Even in such a position, he was easily above Hypnos’ waist height, and more than able to reach up and tug the garment from off Hypnos’ shoulders when the zipper was undone enough to allow it. “What are these?” The fluffy white waistband of Hypnos’ underwear was now just visible, and Zagreus traced a finger lightly across Hypnos’ belly, just above the material.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thought you might like them,” Hypnos chuckled, taking a hold of Zagreus’ head and making him look up at him. “I know how much you love the colour red.” Hypnos sighed as Zagreus turned his attention back to what could only be described as worshipping him. Zagreus was always tender until he was told not to be, and though Hypnos usually didn't mind – in fact he revelled in the attention when it was showered upon him – he had been thinking about having Zagreus take him all day. “I know I’d like them better on the floor though.” Hypnos was trying to get what he wanted out of Zagreus without outright having to beg, but sometimes the man just didn’t get it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m getting there,” Zagreus replied, his breath hot against Hypnos’ stomach. He reached up and cupped Hypnos by his ass cheeks, pulling him half a step closer rather than shuffling himself forwards. The motion caused the little bells to jingle, and Zagreus froze, his eyes shooting up once more to look at Hypnos, who flushed and bit his lip. “Where’s that coming from?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you fuck around and find out?” Hypnos had barely even finished speaking before Zagreus had hooked his fingers in the top of his underwear and pulled them swiftly down in  one motion, removing the rest of his onesie as he did so. Clearly not being able to see the source of the noise in front of him, Zagreus reached around Hypnos again and found the small bells that were, and had been all day, attached to the base of the plug. Zagreus flicked them gently, amused by the noise they made now that they were not covered by clothing. As Zagreus played with the plug, Hypnos was unable to stop himself from jerking his hips forward slightly. He’d had Zagreus on his mind for hours, and the fact that he had him here now, on his knees in front of him, almost made Hypnos’ own knees give out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So nice of you to prepare yourself for me,” Zagreus replied, all elements of teasing now being thrown out of the window as he rose to his feet gracefully, tugging his shirt off over his head as he did so. Hypnos stepped out of the puddle of material that had gathered at his feet when Zagreus had removed his clothing. Sensing the fact Hypnos was now not going to trip when he was manhandled, Zagreus turned him by his hips, before pushing his shoulders forward so that he was bent over the arm of the chair, as if he was an omega presenting to a god. Hypnos could feel a blush forming as Zagreus knelt again, parting his ass cheeks so he could take in the view. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been thinking about this all day,” Hypnos admitted, as Zagreus took a hold of the base of the plug, twisting it almost agonisingly slowly, and peppering Hypnos’ lower back with kisses and bites while he worked. “C-couldn’t keep my m-mind on work at all, wishing it was y-you who was inside me.” Hypnos bit his lip to hold back a groan as Zagreus started fucking him slowly with the plug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All day, huh?” Zagreus asked, trying to sound unaffected by what he was doing, even though Hypnos knew he must be a sight like this. “Just waiting for someone to come along and make use of the hole you’ve prepared so nicely?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hypnos stifled a whimper as Zagreus sped up the movement of the plug, which caused the bells to jingle merrily. “Not just anyone, Zag. Only you.” Hypnos knew that Zagreus wasn’t a jealous or possessive sort, but the confirmation that Hypnos was Zagreus’ partner and nobody else's must have flipped a switch in Zagreus’ head, because the plug was removed sharply and without warning, only to be replaced seconds later by Zagreus’ tongue lapping eagerly over the hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right, Hypnos,” Zagreus said, pausing his actions to take a breath and spread Hypnos’ cheeks further apart. “Just me.” He dived back in, as if he was a dying man and Hypnos’ hole was the only form of salvation. Hypnos gripped the cushions on the chair, his knuckles turning white, as the friction against his own cock where it was pressed against the material was on the frustrating side of teasing. A few moments longer, and Hypnos would have been begging for more; a touch of a hand on his cock, or the feel of a finger inside of him. He would have begged for literally anything more. But Zagreus stopped, his hands keeping Hypnos’ cheeks parted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zag?” Hypnos questioned, attempting to look over his shoulder. It wasn’t unusual for Zagreus to take his time during foreplay, but he never outright stopped once things had gotten started, unless he was explicitly asked to. “Is something the matter?” Zagreus released him, and Hypnos scrambled upright, turning to look his partner in the eyes, worrying that something was wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All day, Hypnos?” Zagreus asked, as if the words had only just registered in his brain. “You’ve been wearing this and thinking of me </span>
  <em>
    <span>all day?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Zagreus reached out for him, and Hypnos willingly stepped into the warm embrace. He always felt safe there; protected by the strong arms that wrapped around his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All day,” Hypnos confirmed with a purr, pressing his body as close to Zagreus’ as he could, reaching down between them to palm Zagreus’ cock through the material of his sweatpants. “Been thinking about how I want you to take me, any way that you can. Had to take a few extra breaks to calm myself down as the day wore on, as I couldn’t risk being caught out at work, especially not with Than around.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zagreus groaned. “Please don’t talk about your brother when you’ve got your hands on my dick.” Hypnos could feel the outline of Zagreus’ cock against his palm, and he thumbed the head through the material, causing Zagreus to roll his hips forward into the contact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hypnos stood up on his tiptoes to speak the next words into Zagreus’ ear. “Kept imagining you coming into the store and me practically begging you to fuck me against the counter in the break room with customers just the other side of the wall.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zagreus growled and hoisted Hypnos up, holding him aloft with one arm around his waist, the other supporting a thigh. Hypnos wrapped his legs around Zagreus’ waist, and was carried like that up the stairs to their bedroom. He was dying to kiss Zagreus, to touch him further and explore the planes of muscle on his back, but they had both learnt the lesson the hard way about what happened when they got distracted while on the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Zagreus reached their bedroom, he all but threw Hypnos onto the mattress, before stripping out of his sweatpants and making his way over to the bed, like a hunter stalking his prey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hypnos was a tease. It was one of the first things that Zagreus had loved about him. And to find out that Hypnos had been wearing the plug all day just so that he was ready for Zagreus when he came home was something that made Zagreus’ blood all rush southwards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the other thing about Hypnos was that he was an insufferable romantic. He loved to be cherished; to have gifts bestowed upon him, and to be lavished with affection. He wasn’t vain or selfish in these regards, and he would always give back as good as was given to him. Zagreus enjoyed spoiling Hypnos – it was the way that his face would always brighten when presented with a gift that was ingrained into Zagreus’ memory. It was a sight he would never forget. And now, the thought of Hypnos going about his day thinking about him and being plugged up and prepared had joined those memories. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Zagreus had cleared his head of the overwhelming wave of lust, he returned to doing what he knew Hypnos really loved best, which was being worshipped. He pushed Hypnos up the bed, watching as the smaller man scrambled backwards towards the headboard to be supported by the mountain of pillows that adorned the mattress. Zagreus knelt in the space that had been vacated, trailing kisses along the inside of Hypnos’ legs, alternating sides as he worked his way upwards, though he neglected to touch Hypnos’ swollen cock in favour of kissing higher, swapping to gentle nips of his teeth across Hypnos’ chest, before circling one nipple with his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Zagreussss,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hypnos hissed, his body arching to the touch, reactive as always to the bare minimum of stimulation. Zagreus smiled and grazed the nub with his teeth, teasing the other nipple with his fingers as he pinched lightly. Hypnos’ hands found their way into Zagreus’ hair and pulled, though it did little to stop him. He had a single goal in mind, and it was to give Hypnos as much pleasure as he could after he had been on the edge for most of the afternoon. He switched his mouth over to the other nipple, biting it gently before continuing upwards towards his end goal of Hypnos’ mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will be worth the wait,” Zagreus promised, before claiming Hypnos’ mouth with his own, dominating the kiss and licking into his partner’s mouth. Hypnos’ hands tightened in his hair, nails scraping across his scalp and Zagreus bit Hypnos’ lip in response before pulling back, his weight supported by his hands which bracketed Hypnos’ small frame. “Let me take care of you.”  Hypnos nodded, and Zagreus smiled, using one hand to loosen the hold that Hypnos had in his hair, holding both wrists together and raising them above Hypnos’ head. He held them there briefly, before letting them go. Hypnos knew what it meant, and left his arms raised, his hands curling around the metal of the headboard to hold himself steady. Zagreus sat back, trailing his hands lightly over the delicate, pale skin of his partner, tracing the developing marks he had left across his chest and stomach with his thumbs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect,” Zagreus breathed, one hand wrapping around Hypnos’ cock, gathering the precome at the head and spreading it over the shaft. It didn’t go far, but it was enough to tease Hypnos, whose hips bucked forward into Zagreus’ hand, chasing the feeling. Zagreus tutted, and held Hypnos’ hips down easily with one hand, before lowering his head and sucking the head of Hypnos’ cock into his mouth. Hollowing his cheeks, he followed the length down, laving his tongue over the underside before removing his mouth completely, smearing the saliva over the shaft and going down again. This time Zagreus took the whole shaft in one motion, his nose buried in the white curls as he swallowed around Hypnos’ cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, Zag, do that again,” Hypnos said, and Zagreus could feel him fighting the urge to fuck up into his mouth. Zagreus swallowed again, and Hypnos shuddered. Pulling back again so he could breathe, Zagreus used his free hand to push Hypnos’ legs further apart, giving him better access to his waiting hole. He gathered some of the residual lube that was left over from the toy and slicked up his finger, before pushing it into Hypnos, making him squirm. Knowing that Hypnos had been wearing the plug all day, Zagreus quickly added a second finger, matching their speed with that of his mouth as he brought Hypnos close to the edge of pleasure. Zagreus continued the dual motions for a few minutes, before going for a third finger inside of Hypnos, and pulling off his cock with an obscene pop. Zagreus crawled upwards to kiss Hypnos again, though he continued to thrust into him with his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breaking the kiss, Zagreus looked down at Hypnos, whose cheeks were flushed and eyes half lidded in relaxed pleasure. “Hey, don’t go falling asleep on me now,” Zagreus joked, removing his fingers so that he could lean across the bed to the bedside drawer and rummage for the lube he knew that was kept in there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t fall asleep if you would just get on with it and fuck me already,” Hypnos quipped back, letting go of the headboard to reach up towards his partner, pulling him down for another kiss. It was a slow, almost lazy kiss, compared to the others that they had shared that evening, led entirely by Hypnos. Zagreus slicked up his own cock while they kissed, before reluctantly breaking away so that he could position himself between Hypnos’ parted thighs. He hooked one of Hypnos’ legs over his arm to give himself better access, before lining up and pushing in slowly. Once he was inside Hypnos, he leant forward to steal another kiss, bending the smaller man almost in half and holding him there with his body weight as he began to thrust shallowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this what you wanted, Hypnos?” Zagreus asked, drawing himself almost all the way out of Hypnos before pushing back in almost as slowly. Hypnos’ head was lolled back into the pillows, his hands fisting the sheets loosely. “You wanted me to take the place of the plug you’ve been wearing all day?” Zagreus still had one of Hypnos’ legs caught in the bend of his elbow, and the other one now wrapped around his waist in some form of vain attempt to urge Zagreus faster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods, Zag, anything,” Hypnos replied, raising his hips to meet Zagreus’ thrusts. “I need…” He trailed off with a groan as Zagreus fucked into him, the new angle making it easier to hit the sweet spot that he knew Hypnos went wild over. Zagreus wrapped a hand around Hypnos’ now neglected cock, moving it in tandem with his own inside of Hypnos. The smaller man actually whimpered and bit his lip, which made Zagreus smile to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need?” Zagreus prompted, his tone teasing, even as he adjusted his grip on Hypnos to hold him tighter, his nails digging into the soft flesh of his partner’s thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hypnos.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Zag,” Hypnos begged, and Zagreus took it as the hint it was intended to be. However much Hypnos liked to be loved, to be cherished and desired and looked after, there was always a turning point, a moment when gentle touches became not enough. And like the charitable gentleman that he was, Zagreus obliged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zagreus pulled Hypnos into his lap properly and began to fuck into him more vigorously, his thrusts haphazardly hitting their mark as Hypnos arched his back up and scrabbled his hands against the sheets for purchase. It wasn’t long before sensation must have gotten the better of him, and one of Hypnos’ hands came up to wrap around his own cock, stroking it in time with Zagreus’ movements again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few more thrusts was all it took, and Zagreus could feel Hypnos beginning to tighten around him, chasing his own release that he had so desperately been on the edge of for what must have been hours. Knowing that Hypnos was close spurred Zagreus on, the knowledge that it was him and only him that could lay claim to Hypnos like this made him growl, the sound resonating through his chest. Hypnos gasped, and Zagreus bent forward, folding Hypnos in half like a piece of paper, trapping his hand between them while he swallowed the pleased whimpers that were spilling from Hypnos’ lips as he worked himself to his peak. Zagreus bit down on Hypnos’ lip, and that final moment of pleasure laced pain was all it took to push him over the edge and into oblivion. Feeling Hypnos tighten further around Zagreus made his own hips stutter, and though he fucked Hypnos through his orgasm, his own was not far behind. All it took was Hypnos looking up at him, his pupils blown wide and a blissed out smile on his face, and Zagreus too followed Hypnos into what felt like rapture. He gave his hips a few more experimental thrusts, eking out the last of his own spend inside of Hypnos, before withdrawing from him, and watching the little trickle of cum that escaped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I quite like the thought of plugging you back up, so you’d have to go about knowing that I’m the only one who gets to fill you up this way,” Zagreus mused, reaching up to cup Hypnos’ cheek as he hovered above him. “But not tonight.” He kissed Hypnos sweetly, before dropping down onto the mattress next to him, tiredness starting to creep into his muscles. Zagreus wrapped an arm over Hypnos’ waist and pulled him against his chest, nuzzling into the soft while curls as they lay there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zag, we can’t go to sleep like this,” Hypnos warned sleepily, though he made no effort to remove himself from the embrace. Zagreus said nothing, though he did flail an arm off the side of the bed in search of anything that he could use to clean up Hypnos’ chest, rather than leaving it to dry. He managed to snag an old pair of sweatpants and wiped up as much as he could, before tossing them in the direction of the laundry basket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better?” Hypnos hummed noncommittally, and Zagreus could tell that despite saying that they couldn’t go to sleep like that, Hypnos was well on his way to being out like a light. Zagreus himself wasn’t too far behind. He hooked the duvet with his foot until it was in arms reach, and pulled it over the pair of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe just five minutes,” Hypnos mumbled, tucking the duvet under his chin and burying his face in the pillow. Zagreus huffed out a laugh and pressed a kiss atop Hypnos’ head as they lay there. “Otherwise we’ll regret it in the mo-o-o-o-o-rning.” The last word was punctuated with a large yawn, which Zagreus caught, and he also shut his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hypnos was right. They would regret it in the morning. But for now, Zagreus was content to drift off with Hypnos in his arms, and the sound of jingle bells in his dreams. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all so much for sticking around for chapter 2, sorry for the delay it's been uhhhh... a time.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Big shoutout to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrunchyWrites/">Crunchywrites</a> for beta reading this for me, and for being an all out enabler for letting me yell nonsense into his DMs at all hours of the day and night</p>
<p>Comments, Kudos and everything is much appreciated,</p>
<p>and follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/14CookiesGone">twitter</a> for more Hypnos "content"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>